100 Ways To Kill A Doctor Halloween Challenge: Batter Up
by matuisgman
Summary: Here is my second addition to the nny is a little out of character, but it is beginning season 2. So character not established argument? 1500 words in story, Doctor death and mayhem. As well as a Penny/Sheldon "Relationship". Also I ran out of words, so S


**Don't Own Big Bang Theory. 100 ways to kill a doctor Halloween Challenge number 2.**

"What do you mean you tricked him?"

Leonard was taken aback, he looked into Penny's eyes. She was serious, why was she upset? This was Sheldon they were talking about.

"He was driving us crazy…so we kind of fudged the results."

Penny's eyes narrowed, "Why would you do that Leonard he is your friend."

"We wanted to come home, we weren't getting anywhere…."

Penny poked Leonard in the chest, "You mean you wanted to come home. Which is kind of obvious since the first thing you wanted to do was put your tongue down my throat."

Leonard was a little taken aback, it was true. He just didn't think of it that bluntly and he really didn't think Penny would call him out on that. This really shouldn't matter, she liked him. She should be happy to see him again.

"Well…you said…."

"I know what I said Leonard, but ruining your friend's career…."

Leonard stepped back, a little angry, "What do you mean ruin his career, this is Sheldon we are talking about. I am sure he will be fine."

Penny shook her head, "I don't think so Leonard."

She headed out the door, Leonard reached out, "Where are you going?"

"Too make sure Sheldon is fine."

Leonard looked hurt, "He is fine Penny. What about me…"

"I will deal with you later."

Leonard blinked, "Wait, what? Penny?"

Penny huff and went across the hall and into the guys apartment, she looked around. Of course he would be in his room. She entered to find him sulking on his bed, he really didn't do well with these kinds of things. She leaned over him, her hair draping down and brushing against him.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon felt her hand on his back and shoulder, "No one is supposed to be in my room."

"I know," Penny glanced down, "Leonard told me about what happened."

"Now I am the laughing stock of the science community, I was so sure I had it."

Penny rubbed his back, "You published early, but they still shouldn't have done it."

Sheldon whimpered, "They betrayed me, they are my friends."

Penny raised an eyebrow, "Some friends. So what are you going to do about it, you could report them."

Sheldon shook his head, "No I can't do that."

"Why not. They hurt you badly…I can't believe Leonard would do that."

"He is my best friend, I don't know why he would do that."

"Well you can be a pain sometimes," Penny smiled as Sheldon turned over, "But I think the prospect of having sex with me might have had something to do with it."

Sheldon snorted, "You're the one that give him possibility."

Penny laughed, "So what. Are you blaming me now?"

"Hardly, as a man of science as he calls himself he should be able to control is most base urges."

Penny tilted her head, "Though you were coming up blank, if I know anything you don't give up or admit defeat. When would you have ended the experiment?"

"When I planned too, which they were aware of."

Penny looked off, "Ah, so that is out of the way. Now what are you going to do about this?"

"Like I said, nothing."

Penny huffed and patted his back before starting small circles. She knew Sheldon could be very stubborn and head strong. Though she also knew he was a bit of an ass, but this was Sheldon. An extremely intelligent man child, but unlike the others she had seen those moments where he wasn't so much. He did try so very hard, but she wondered if he was a little too smart for his own good. She looked down at her friend, the guy she actually noticed on the first day they met.

While Leonard was the one to make the move, he wasn't her first choice, but he was there and willing. A simple place holder, now if Sheldon came around or not didn't really matter to her. What mattered was the guy across the hall hurt the man who she deemed the better. She may not understand science, but she did understand hurt and betrayal. In other words Leonard had to pay, it was her gut reflex. She leaned down and gave Sheldon a feather light kiss on the cheek, the man beneath her twitched, he was hurting bad. She whispered in his ear as her hand messaged his arm.

"Don't you worry, I got this."

With a sniff Penny got up off Sheldon's bed, she looked down on him. He looked broken, small, and infantile. This would not stand, she actually preferred him as the arrogant ass she met. He actually seemed and felt grown up. Penny had to admit times of actual attraction when his behavior wasn't directed at her. In the end he was just as boorish and a pain as any other man she was attracted to. He just never learned what he was doing. Women were attracted to him, she had seen it. He just never knew how or cared to capitalize on that. Which was oddly refreshing.

Penny turned and left, heading out of the apartment. Now Leonard on the other hand was as malleable as he was manipulative. Oh she knew, she just couldn't help it. What girl didn't like a little assertiveness in a man? Leonard had his moments, but like Sheldon wasn't quite there. Leonard reeked of desperation, but he had one thing going for him. Leonard wasn't self-centered, which was a change from the muscle heads she use to date. He was loyal, to a point and wouldn't intentionally hurt her. But unfortunately he did hurt Sheldon. If Leonard and Sheldon where one guy, he might actually be perfect. But if she had to choose, it would be a man with confidence, arrogant or not. So it did hurt her when a 'strong' man was brought low. Especially one she actually cared about, Penny's eyes narrowed man number two was going to pay.

When Penny entered her apartment, she found Leonard still waiting there so dutifully. When he saw her his eyes light up and he practically bounded over to her. He went in for another kiss, Penny allowed it for a few moments before driving her knee up into his crotch. He went down like a rag doll, she was a lot stronger and tougher than she looked.

Leonard rolled on the floor, "What the hell Penny!"

Penny watched as he crawled like a wounded animal to the couch, "You're going to apologize to Sheldon and make this right."

Leonard was trying to secretly message his family jewels, his eyes seemed to be tearing up, "Ow. I thought you liked me?"

Penny caulked her head, "I do, but you just betrayed your best friend to have sex with me."

Leonard seemed confused and flustered, "No, that's not… this is Sheldon we are talking about."

Penny glared and her nostrils flared, he wouldn't admit that, "You just don't do that. This is your best friend."

Leonard started to get up, "Well yeah, but he kind of deserved it, I mean look at how he treats you."

Penny's hand brushed against her baseball bat, her fingers wanting to curl around it, "I have been in relationships far more abusive than anything Sheldon does."

Leonard took a step closer, "Well you don't have to worry about that with me."

Unbelievable, as he stepped forward Penny's hand grasped the bat. She brought it butt end straight into his stomach. He caught Leonard just right that it drained all the air from his lungs, which is shortly followed by coughs. Penny watched with growing frustration, Leonard got out his inhaler. Penny watched and before he got it to his mouth she grabbed it, pushing him over with her foot and planting it firmly on his chest. Leonard's face was growing red and his eyes were watering, he reached out desperately for his medicine.

"Pen…Penny…Ple…Please. I…Need…"

Penny looked down on him, "You're going to make this right, yes?"

Leonard nodded frantically, "Ye…Yes…Plea…Please…"

Her eyes narrow, she tossed the inhaler across the room, "Liar."

Leonard watched desperately as the inhaler bounced, he started to crawl after it. Penny watched for a few moments before swinging the bat full force into Leonard's rib cage. Of course he would say anything or do anything. Except try to fight her off or leave like any real man would. Leonard rolled over and started coughing in a huge fit. Penny snarled and swung the bat again, it connected with Leonard's skull and blood sprayed. Leonard's body collapsed to the ground. Penny watched for a few moments, checked his pulse. Nothing.

Penny walked back across the hall to Sheldon's room, he was still curled up on his bed. Penny sat down at his side. She breathed in.

"You killed him didn't you?"

"Not intentionally. I don't suppose you have a body disposable plan."

Sheldon turned over, "Binder six, section thirty two."

Penny got up, "Thanks Sheldon."

 **Ok, there we go.**


End file.
